Beyond
by Angel Nina
Summary: (Chapter 2 up)Two girls are on there way home from shopping when they find a Cabin, get transported to another world. When they meet Riku and Sora their lives change forever! Read and Review please!
1. Beyond

Intro: Two girls are on their way home from shopping. When all of a sudden they see this cabin that they never saw before. The only thing is that Elli and Yunie don't know a secret room will change their lives forever. Read and Review please!  
  
Beyond  
  
Chapter 1 Arriving  
  
"I can't believe I bought so much stuff when shopping today," said Elli as she lifted up her bags.  
  
"I know I bought more than I can handle," Yunie told her. Then Yunie looked ahead and saw an old cabin. "Was that there before?"  
  
"I don't think so." Then they walked up to the old cabin. Elli brushed off the dusty door handle and opened the door. They walked inside. There were tons of old pictures, and furniture with a lot of dust. Yunie then brushed some dust of on the floor in front of her. She looked down, and saw a door on the floor.  
  
"Elli come look at this," Yunie said motioning her to come over where she was. She walked in front of Yunie standing on the door. Then the door suddenly disappeared and Elli along with it.  
  
"Elli where are you?" Then Yunie suddenly disappeared. There was no one left in the Cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was really short, but its only the prologue so no biggy I hope.  
  
Yunie-No biggy! I'm lost in some place and you say no biggy!  
  
Me-I Nina will write more but until I update you stay vanished from this world.  
  
Elli-Hey that's not nice.  
  
Nina-I'm not nice.   
  
Elli-Ugh!  
  
Nina-Well let's get to the preview of the next chapter now!  
  
Preview of Chapter 2 Meeting  
  
Elli and Yunie wake up in the middle of a town. Then they meet Riku and Sora. They also learn about them, but they still wonder why they are here.  
  
Nina-I hope you liked it Review please! Also if you want to be one of my muses just let me know in a Review. Give some info about yourself.  
  
Elli-Review please! 


	2. Meeting

Reviews  
  
Rooster-Ok I will think Kairi. She can come in this chapter. First I want Elli and Yunie to actually see Riku, and Sora. (Think Kairi)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yunie-Yeah now I finally get to meet Sora.  
  
Elli-I know it's so amazing.  
  
Nina-Stop giving everything away!  
  
Yunie & Elli-Sorry!  
  
Nina-Impossible.  
  
Elli-Hey!  
  
Yunie-*fixing hair* Uh... Yeah hey!  
  
Nina-Ignore them. Here is Chapter 2!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting  
  
"Hello are you awake," a voice called out to the two girls?  
  
"Huh?" Said Elli as she opened her eyes. A tall teenager was in front of her. Looking down at her. She jumped up, and backed away.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm Riku, but the question is who are you?" He answered, but only to open up another question. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"I'm Elli, and you are Riku..." she just looked at him blankly. Her face had no expression on it. Just a plain look. She then shook her head, and looked at the figure in front of her again. His silver hair caught her eye. I never met anyone with silver hair before." She went up to him and put her hand through his hair. Then backed away and said" so... silky and soft."  
  
"Yeah it's nothing new around here." Then some other teenager came running up to Riku and put his arm on his shoulder. He then smiled.  
  
"Hey Riku" said the other teenager.  
  
"Playing around again Sora?" Riku asked him.  
  
Then Sora looked at the girl standing and the girl on the ground. He started to say" Wow! Who are they?" Riku sighed.  
  
"I never asked this one in front of me, and how can I ask her?" Pointing to the girl lying in the sand.  
  
"I'm Elli and that their is Yunie, and um... where are we?"  
  
"You're on Destiny Islands," said an another girl as she walked up to Riku and Sora. Then Yunie started to wake up.  
  
"Ugh...my head," she said as she rubbed her head with her free hand. She got up, and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"Destiny Islands" said Elli acting all happy.  
  
"I'm Kairi nice to meet you two," she said putting out a hand to help Yunie up. She accepted her offer. Yunie got up, and brushed herself off.  
  
"I know now that door must have sent us here!" Yunie told Elli.  
  
"That's right I fell through then blanked out." Everyone gave them a blank look.  
  
* * *   
  
"So that's how we got here," told Yunie.  
  
"Oh wow you must be from some different place or maybe even a different world," said Sora putting on a smile.  
  
"Ok enough of talk I'm going" said Riku as he started to walk away.  
  
"Get back here whoever you are since I forgot your name," Elli yelled to him. He turned around. He just started to laugh. Then everyone one did. What's so funny?"  
  
After everyone calmed down Kairi said " How about we show you around Destiny Island?" They both nodded.  
  
"Have fun," Riku then walked off. Elli seemed to enjoy his walking off, and then coming back. He looked back to see Elli smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Elli wait for me and Sora and Kairi," Yunie yelled to her as Elli ran to ketch up to Riku.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nina-You can still be a muse if you want to you know!  
  
Yunie-Really!?  
  
Nina-Lay off you already are one!  
  
Yunie-Awwww!  
  
Elli-What about me?  
  
Nina-You already are one too.  
  
Elli-Awww!  
  
Nina-Well let's get to the preview of the next chapter.  
  
Preview of Chapter 3 Tour  
  
Riku and gang show Yunie and Elli on a tour of the place. They both learn a little something about each other.  
  
Elli-Seems exciting!  
  
Nina-It will be.  
  
Yunie- Can't wait!  
  
Nina-Review please! 


End file.
